There is a growing need to enhance the current antibacterial arsenal given the rising incidence of antibiotic resistance and the emergence of novel virulent pathogens [1, 2]. This is particularly true for infections caused by Gram-negative bacteria, which are difficult to treat because, unlike Gram-positive bacteria, Gram-negative bacteria possess a protective outer membrane consisting of lipopolysaacharides [11]. This outer membrane protects the Gram-negative bacteria from antibiotics, dyes, and detergents that would normally damage the inner membrane or cell wall (peptidoglycan). The outer membrane provides these bacteria with resistance to lysozyme and penicillin. While alternative antimicrobial agents such as lysozyme with EDTA and the antibiotics, e.g., ampicillin, chloramphenicol, streptomycin, and nalidixic acid, have been developed to combat the protective outer membrane of some pathogenic Gram-negative microbes, the Gram-negative microbes have been evolving and becoming more immune to existing antimicrobial agents such as antibiotics. As there is a declining pipeline of effective antimicrobial agents, it is imperious to develop more effective antimicrobial treatments, for example, to target Gram-negative microbes.